Victor Mikailos
Victor Mikailos is a member of the Liberation Sector, serving under Sector 51 alongside a woman named Alicrita. He'll appear in Control Sequence during Verse 3. Basic Inormation Personality A man of few words, he thinks little of his opponents, and can't stand being told what to do or being held back by those inadequate to his own abilities. He's rather ambitious, seeing his matters through without a thought to what cost it could have to himself or others. He doesn't appear to be openly concerned what others think about him, whether being respected or despised; his only concern is accomplishing what he sets out to do--removing the corruption, and thusly, the curse. Being a realist, having little trust in ideas involving heart or spirit. Along with this, Victor isn't one to believe in superstition and absolutely refuses to rely on anything he isn't certain about, he's so sure about it that he doesn't believe in the curse's strength and instead thinks someone in his lineage 'screwed up' or didn't do what they should have. Despite working with people who put their hopes in ancient legends and the Power surrounding the Azure, Victor dismisses their thoughts, calling them weak-willed. He isn't an openly aggressive individual most of the time and is somewhat tolerant of clashing opinions and does seem to genuinely wish to remove ailments in souls. He is a bit dismissive and rather untalkative, however, and is seen as extreme toward those who choose to use the Boundary's power. Appearance Victor has strangely pale-green eyes, with an average yet somewhat imposing build, he has short length pale-green hair that is brushed back aside his bangs. Attire-wise, Victor wears a silvery-white uniform with full-length sleeves, and a raised collar. It covers the length of his front body as well as his back, splitting into two cloves at his hips with the hems ending just past his knees. On the back of the uniform is the LS' symbol emblazoned while the outfit sports light green trimming along bits. Wrapping near his shoulders is long and torn up bits of white cloth. Two belts cross around his waist as belts with metallic bits on the sides, while his legs are concealed in lightweight bits of armor. Covering his hands are black gloves and around his right wrist is a metal bangle that holds the Boundary fragment inside it as a restraint to the object. On his back are detachable straps that hold the small metal blades out in display and a fanning formation which is the edge of Halosis. History Prior to joining the Liberation Sector once the Phantom Operations ended, he was a freelancer who roamed the world looking to conquer the darkness in the world and destroyed Irregularities-- though why he set this as a personal goal is unknown. His family was said to be healers who conquered the corruption in the past, given a certain power to do so, but it wasn't without a price. Victor never came to experience this price, nor does he talk about it, but he saw it as a point that meant he should use his strength to 'Conquer' and 'Vanquish' the corruption he calls a disease and pestilence all on his own. Being supposedly the only one still around willing to take on this role, he treads in their footsteps. He spent the majority of his time targeting Irregularities and destroying them, his history suggests he had previous military training, and he seems to have a disdain to the World Order Council. Prior to joining Liberation Sector Three years prior to the current events, Victor tracked down a strong source of energy that he intended to vanquish and located at an abandoned facility, mercilessly he cut them all down, storing their energy into the armament from his late family, the object preventing its spread. However, his mission was interrupted mid-way when the Government appeared in the likes of the Liberation Sector. Due to making contact with the corruption, he was captured and brought to the Independent City to have his Drive analyzed for any instabilities on the assumption he would have abnormally high concentrations of Seithr in him. Victor would mention in a complaint that they were wasting their and his own time. Something in his Drive surprised the Researchers, and Victor mentioned the Corrosion does nothing to him mentally or physically. They questioned him, but Victor mentioned that he overcame it on his own with willpower alone. Unable to keep him any longer, they released him. Right before he was released, a woman named Alicrita approached him and asked if his conviction truly was to end the world's corruption, which Victor answered it was his only desire and his only way to make their blood pure to relieve it of sin. Alicrita decided to give him a mission to test this desire. Mission in Yabiko (Origins) He was sent out to the very depths of the Ruined City called Taoreta to test his claims of strength and immunity to the Corrosion. It was a mission that not even their best in the military could achieve, due to the Seithr concentration simply being too strong for anyone to last long enough to locate the source that was damaging the people living in Yabiko. Victor somehow managed success while confronting a very strong Irregularity, and came back with a strange green colored Boundary fragment embedded in the alloy and bangle he uses to stop the corruption. Victor returned to Alicrita, saying he had restored a general sense of peace there. He decided to hold onto the fragment, as it didn't seem to harm him at all, and instead, he wanted to restrain it. He would earn his title following the conflict-- the Conqueror of Yabiko. Acceptance into Sector 51 With his success, he was wearing the green-colored crystalline mass as a mark of his triumph and was given a spot in the Sector where he now serves one of their Lords in the Sacriquinctus. Although he originally rejects the opportunity, believing they'd only slow him down or hold him back, stating that to be his reason to not work with others. He departed once more, but the woman from before learned of his personal motivation, and mentions they could help him locate what he was seeking. Under the agreement that they would continue to work toward helping his own goal, he joined them. He works directly with the units that chase down Irregularities and brings them to be cured using his talents to aid their pursuit in helping the afflicted. Verse 3 Victor will make appearances in Verse 3. Navigation Category:Control Sequence Character Category:LS Category:Neutral Category:Sector 51